Ryosuke Takahashi
Ryosuke Takahashi (高橋 涼介, Takahashi Ryōsuke; known as "Ry" in the English adaptations) is one of the most skilled drivers in the series (he is the Red Suns' fastest member as well as their leader); he and his younger brother Keisuke (the Takahashi Brothers, also known as the Rotary Brothers because they both drive RX-7's, albeit different generations of the vehicle) have been featured in racing magazines and are regarded highly by other drivers. Ryosuke drives a second generation 1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 Infini III (FC3S) and was previously undefeated until he met Takumi Fujiwara. Ryosuke is very serious about racing; he pours over technical data just like any professional driver and he is one of the few drivers with skills as a mechanic to match those he possesses as a driver. He can usually be found in his room going over data on his laptop. He is known to be able to tell what kind of modifications have been made to a car just by hearing it, and what a driver is capable of just by watching the car drift. Ryosuke's fame is so wide spread throughout Japan that he has been given the moniker, "Akagi's White Comet". He is also referred to by "Akagi's Lone White Comet", possibly in reference to his inherent weariness towards females. His only rival would be Kyoichi Sudo. They argued about racing theories when Ryosuke ended Kyoichi's winning streak a year before the series' start. Currently, he is enrolled in college studying medicine, and planning to become a doctor to work at his father's clinic. But before retiring from street racing, and with only one year of racing left, he estimates, and assembles a new team (named Project D) aimed at capturing all of the records in Japan. In Fourth Stage, he is a coach for Project D while his brother Keisuke races in his place. A rift in Ryosuke's past became apparent in Volume 36, involving another racer only known as 'Shinigami'. An altercation between the two in medical school led to another student named Kaori (also another medical student and Shinigami's fiancee) taking her life. Shinigami retreated from the racing scene for years, becoming a recluse, before making an abrupt return in Volume 39 against Spiral Zero's Leader, Ikeda. It appears that Ryosuke races the 'Shinigami' in Volume 41. Takahashi Ryosuke is modeled after the "Drift King" Keiichi Tsuchiya's mentor, retired race car driver Takahashi Kunimitsu. Takahashi Ryosuke used to have a dark blue hairlstyle in the early stages of Initial D, but changed to a slightly brown hairstyle in Fifth Stage. After the disbanding of Project D at the end of Final Stage, he continues to go on a silent spectator at street races, saying that he would eventually pick out new gifted racers. Likes: His beloved FC Dislikes: Stupid big-breasted women. His lifework is creating a theory on ultimate speed on public roads. His one weakness is his affection for a female cousin. Special skills: None in particular since he specializes at everything. Gallery Ryousuke13.jpg Ryousuke12.jpg tumblr_m2h2ajBXED1qiosj0o1_500.png 11850039 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Ryosuke's FC3S vs Takumi's AE86 Trueno l.jpg|Ryosuke in the live action movie ryosuke_fc_5th.jpg|Ryosuke's FC in the 5th stage Takumi Fujiwara and Ryosuke Takahashi.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara with Ryosuke Takahashi tumblr_mjfljk2mSu1rtkszho1_1280.png Ryosuke Takahashi.jpg|Ryosuke was face the hard situation during racing with Rin Hojo (Shinigami) Initial_D_5th_Stage_Episode_10_b12.jpg Ryosuke's FC - First Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC in the First Stage (drawn) Ryosuke's FC - First Stage CGI.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the First Stage (CGI) Ryosuke's FC - Second Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Second Stage Ryosuke's FC - Third Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Third Stage Ryosuke's FC - Battle Stage alternate.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appeared in the Battle Stage Ryosuke's FC - Fourth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Fourth Stage Ryosuke's FC stock - Fifth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC before it's modifications in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC - Fifth Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC with modfications in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC - Final Stage.png|Ryosuke's FC as it appears in the Final Stage Category:Characters Category:Project D Category:Male Category:Akagi RedSuns